


Two is Perfect, One is Destruction

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eden Club, F/F, M/M, Omega Connor, Omega Verse, Omega sex workers, Omega!Connor, Sex Club, alpha Hank, but without the sex for once, i don;t honestly know how to tag this, i think there's a little cursing but besides for that, nothing bad, teen for like general themes but other wise it would be general audiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Connor and Hank are called in to take over Gavin's case. Things go south.





	Two is Perfect, One is Destruction

Connor gently patted Hank's back, holding back grey hair, "It's okay, it's okay, I'm right here," Connor reminded as the Alpha heaved again, hands gripping the toilet tightly. Connor's stomach flipped, and he himself felt a bit sick, but, Hank needed him. Sadly, that's when the phone rang.

"Ah well, Hank, I'll be back, okay?" The Alpha growled something that sounded like 'bastard', as Connor left him, running to grab the old small rectangular phone that Hank was accustomed to, sliding the green tab to pick up. "Hello, this is Connor, Hank Anderson's Omega. What might be the problem?" He introduced, walking back to Hank who looked betrayed before resting his head on the cold porcelain. Connor gave Hank an apologetic look.

The Omega gently grabbed Hank's hair again, holding it back, and slumping down to sit on the floor, kissing Hank's cheek. "Tonight? No, we can't- Oh. Really? Is he safe? No, not Gavin. Is Nines okay? Did he get home?" There's a pause, and Hank shutters violently before gagging. "Just a minute." Connor nearly drops the phone as he pays attention to his mate.

"You're okay, babe, get it all out. You're doing great." Connor rubs his partner's back until Hank lays his head on the seat, breathing hard. The Omega reluctantly picks up the phone, "He got food poisoning. No, I don't think he'll be better in- Oh. Okay. See you in forty." Connor hung up, and looked at Hank.

"We have a mission." He says, distraught.

"Give me the phone." Hank growled, holding out his hand weakly.

"I hung up." Connor said quietly, "I don't think you could change his mind." Hank grumbles, and the Omega gives his mate a kiss on the forehead. "Nines went into heat at the crime scene, and Gavin had to take him home. We have to go." Connor stood up, and began to run a bath, "We're going to get you washed up a bit, okay?" He asked, "I'm going to need you to work with me, Hank." Connor said, leaning down to help Hank get himself any sort of leverage, to get on his feet.

After Hank was up, he made it to the bath on his own, grumbling about how he didn't need any help, but, as soon as Connor sat down beside the bath, letting Hank relax as the Omega gently lathered soap, the Alpha didn't seem to mind anymore.

 

The bath went peacefully, Hank drying himself off as Connor got his favorite outfit together. The Alpha was soon dressed, and took some stomach medicine before they left the house. Connor had learned the basics of driving, going so slow that Hank might as well have been driving. The Alpha growled a few times, pleading with his Omega to let him drive, but, Connor insisted.

They arrived at the Eden club on time, and as Connor unlocked the doors, he looked over at Hank, "There is no need to worry that I'm looking. I'm not interested in anyone else, but you, Hank." The Omega commented, smiling, at his mate.

Hank looked back, "That's good to know, Connor." He said, and gave Connor a gentle kiss before getting out. Connor, being the good mate he was, didn't mention that he didn't appreciate that Hank's breath situation was par, at best, but, he wouldn't have to deal with much face to face with other beings if the Omega had anything to say about it.

They enter the sex club, and immediately Connor regretted ever looking up. He grabbed Hank's hand to lead him blindly as he kept his eyes down, purposefully avoiding any eye contact with the working Omegas, to not get their hopes up. Eventually Hank entered the scene, nudging Connor gently to get him started on the investigation as the Alpha contemplated his life.

As Connor entered the room, he hated the scent that hit him like a bullet. Well, at least Gavin hadn't lied to get out of a tricky case, Nines had for sure been in heat. Ugh, well, there is no way cleansing the scene would have fixed anything, Nines had ruined any sort of scent related evidence that might had remained. Well, this was going to be... far worse.

 

After finally concluding that Omega sex worker's hands were too big to have strangled the Alpha, Connor left the small room, coughing as he rushed to get himself a good breath of fresh air. That's when he saw Hank, staring at an Omega stripper dancing around his pole, probably hoping for cash, but, the guy didn't know that Hank had left all his money at home. So, Connor passed by, tipping him off before walking over to one of the Omegan chambers. The Omega police pressed his hand to the screen, hoping to pay through Hank's account that he was linked to, and get it over with, but, the large rejection message stopped him.

It read, 'Omegas are not allowed to make any purchases here'. Ugh, he drags his feet over to Hank, who's entranced by the flexible Omega. "Hank, I need a hand." He just wanted this case to be over, it was interfering with his bedtime. As he yawned, he realized that Hank wasn't paying him any mind. "Hank. Hank. I need you to buy me someone." He sighed, Hank waving him off. Fine.

He walked over to one of the other strippers, "Hey, did you see an Omega leave that room?" He asked, as the Omega sat down for a drink, gesturing over to the room.

"I saw an Alpha and his filthy heat bitch walk by." She grumbled, taking a sip from a water bottle. Wow, Connor could actually pick up on the faint scent of Nines still stuck in the walls. Gross.

"Anyone before that? Maybe a female? Small hands? That's really all I know."

"Ugh, yeah, there was this bright blue haired Omega. She walked around my stage for a bit, mumbling some mumbo jumbo." The stripper responded, "Is that what you needed?"

"Yes, thank you!" Connor said, tail wagging intensely as he walked over to past Hank, who gave him a glance. "Hey, Hank!" Connor said, approching.

Hank smiled, "Did you get anything?" He asked.

"I think so. I will need you to buy someone for me though, if we get stuck. But, we should be fine." The Omega informed, grabbing Hank's hand to pull him along. The Alpha complied, following behind Connor.

"How long do you think it'll take you?" Hank asked, also seeming concerned about he's sleeping scheduled. Ever since Connor had gotten Hank to sleep at a normal time, and wake up at 7am, he'd seemed better put together. Even going as far as to sleep along with Connor, the full 12 hours most nights.

"Well, I wouldn't think very long, there's only so far until she is out of range, and it isn't our division." Connor chirped, before stopping at an Omega chamber. The female was decked out in some nice eyeliner and high heels, she looked like she'd just been on stripper duty, so, he knocked. "Hello, have you seen a blue haired Omega?" He asked.

The Omega shook her head, and Connor frowned. "Thank you anyways." He mumbled before marching off with Hank, who frowned.

The next room had a very handsome male stripper, but, Connor didn't have time for this, "Did you see a blue haired Omega? It's very important I find her." He said, Hank whistling in the background. "Ignore him."

The Omega chuckled, leaning against the pole while thinking, "Hmm, yeah, saw her turn into the red room. What are you here for?"

"Investigation. I'm solving a murder of an Alpha man." Connor said, keeping it professional, trying to block out other thoughts.

"An Omega? As a Police? Fucking crazy. Well, you go, funky little Omega Policeman." The Omega stripper complimented. With no Alpha's to please, he had nothing to actually do.

Connor smiled before moving on to the red room, Hank following him, almost like their roles were reversed for a minute.

The Omega policeman waltzes into the red room, glancing around at the the female stripper who hops off stage, walking over to a staff room. "Oh! Excuse me, miss!" The female looks up, "Did you see a blue haired female Omega come through here?" He asked, starting to get damn tired overall. But, the Omega straight up ignored him, closing the door behind herself. Connor wanted to slam his head into the wall. No one wanted to work with him half the time because he was an Omega, but, it seemed even Omegas themselves didn't want to work with him. FUCK. Well, at least Hank gently ran his fingers through Connor's hair, it calmed him a bit.

So, he looked over at the Omega chambers. Well, there's only one, so, he'd better get something. "Hello, I'm here to ask if you saw a blue haired Omega." Connor knocked, yawning. The Omega nodded, going to stay something, but, decided instead to point. Connor looked behind himself, seeing as she was pointing almost directly behind him. Oh, the blue room, great. He smiled, and gave her a thumbs up before leaving.

Connor walked into the room, Hank following, only to be greeted by no stripper. No, really, this is what he wanted to be doing today. Connor ruffled his own hair in frustration, and walked up to the male Omega who seemed to be actually paying him any mind. He was wearing a collar, much like Connor's. "Hi. I'm here to ask if you've seen a blue haired female Omega? She should have walked through maybe an hour ago, I guess?" He said, and waited for a response.

The Omega eagerly nodded, and pointed to the staff room door. Oh... He'd need a key for that. Well, it should just be any work Omega's hand. "Hank, can you pay for him? We need his hand print for the staff key." He said, and, it didn't take but a second for Hank to pay, unlocking the spinning glass door to reveal the Omega who smiled, and walked over to the staff door for them, unlocking it effortlessly. "Thank you, feel free to wander, or anything. We don't need anything else from you." Connor informed before entering the staff only area.

The staff area was beyond what Connor had imagined. The Omegas were being treated with more respect here than Connor ever had been. Food and water was always within reach, there was a medication center to keep all Omegas scheduled, and organized. On top of that, the rooms the Omegas resided in were plenty big enough for them, plus, extra room, normally housing a living room area. The only thing that may have been concerning is that fact the Omegas have no off days, along with work while the club is open, from 7pm, to 5am, 10 hours. 

Well, this was going to be slightly harder than incapacitated. Connor frowned, but, Hank took the lead, "Okay, take the right, we'll split up. We're looking for a blue haired chick, right?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah," He anxiously touched the collar on his neck, he's fine. "I'll yell if I need you." He says, as Hank leans over, and gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Oh..." He hummed.

"You'll be fine, Con. No, go get her." The Alpha encouraged before turning on his heel, leaving Connor to go his way. 

The Omega stood for a second, but, went on his way, feeling the comfort of his collar for once. It was nice to smell his mate no matter what. Well, this wouldn't be so bad-

He bumped into another Omega, quickly apologizing, as he looked up to see blue hair. Oh shit- "HANK!" Connor yelled, not quite sure what to do to keep her, and her partner in crime from escaping.

"Please, no, shh!" The blue haired Omega whimpered, worried scent barely lapping at the air, but barely enough for Connor to pick up with his keen nose. She was distressed. "We need to leave, don't make his harder than it has to be-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Hank ran over, which was frightening, since Connor couldn't think of any other reason Hank had ever run. Which, surely seemed to freak out the Omegas who began to sprint away into a common lounge area were a few other Omegas were chilling, looking up at the chaos as an Omega and Alpha chased two helpless Omegas around.

Until finally, Hank got a strong grip on the ginger haired girl's arm, yanking her into the ground, pulling out handcuffs to secure her. That normally would have been where Connor could have cornered the other Omega, letting Hank grab her in a minute, but, instead, the Omega turned, and ran over to Hank. The small blue haired Omega growled as she managed to shove Hank roughly. Not well enough to knock him back, but, the push did stun the Alpha.

The Omega next, before Connor could grab her, pried Hank's hands from the other omega, and pulled her away, running off quickly down the hall. Hank cursed, and Connor was after them in a moment, following to a door with a touch pad. They slammed it behind themselves, and Connor frantically pulled, and yanked the door, "HANK!" He shouted, ears pressing to his head as he struggled. This would be it. He'd be back at OmegaLife by tomorrow if he had been that fucking close. He pulled intensely a few more times, until he gave in. This would be it. Stupid hand print- He had pressed his hand against it in some sort of irony, but, it beeped lightly, and the door gave away to him. WHAT IDIOTS. He'd need to report this later, but, for now, it was too convenient.

He threw open the door, Hank finally catching up, as he ran out into the garage area, which seemed to function as recreation room. Connor could zero in on the Omegas who seemed to have been changing their clothes, as one of the Omegas pulled on a jacket to cover herself from the rain. They noticed after only a second, and were soon off through the door beside the large garage door.

Connor chased them, pulling out his gun, and pointing it, "Surrender or I'll shoot!" He shouted to the Omegas, backs turned to him as they tried to climb the chain link fence. The ginger haired Omega paused, turning to look, and seemed worried, but, the other Omega managed to the top of the fence, gesturing for the other. Connor stared, trying to will himself to shoot, but, he couldn't. The Omegas made it over the fence, and sprinted off, out of sight, hand in hand. Leaving Connor stood holding his gun dumbly in the rain as Hank poked his head out the garage. "You didn't shoot?" He asked, looking at his mate, who began to shake.

"No..." The word was shaky, and teary as Connor, drenched, turned to hug, and lean against his mate, sobbing. "Th-they...." He couldn't keep it together, and nearly fell to the hard concrete beneath him, but, Hank snatched him up. Everything that had been going through his head was too much, and he... just couldn't. They were in love, and he couldn't end that. If someone had shot Hank, Connor would be in shambles, and couldn't even bare to think about what might happen. He couldn't do it to them, whether or not she had killed one lonely, fucked up Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing this whole thing. I am firmly against writing for the Eden Club chapter ever again.
> 
> ~
> 
> Markus' part should be next :)


End file.
